


Music Is Louder

by AlexNichole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNichole/pseuds/AlexNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up Stiles iPod Derek started flicking through songs, stopping whenever a title caught his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Is Louder

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened. My apologies if it's bad. I don't know, I just liked the idea of Derek getting to know Stiles through his music taste.

Derek parked his Camaro in the student lot. Really, he could have parked anywhere, but he just felt less conspicuous down here. Stiles Jeep was just a few spaces away, and Jackson’s Porsche was parked beside it. Derek closed the driver’s side door, and readjusted his ever-present leather jacket. He strode over to Stiles’ Jeep and pulled the door open. It was never locked. Derek assumed it had something to do with Stiles’ extreme paranoia and need for a quick getaway. He hated that the boy had to feel that way.

Sitting in the driver’s seat he couldn’t hide the faint disgust he had for the vehicle. It was big, it was clunky, and it didn’t really go that fast, although it did come in handy. Derek flashed back to when Stiles had essentially knocked out a wall with it. He also remembered the way his face looked when Lydia had gone back to Jackson. Derek shook his head, and tried not to think about it. Picking up Stiles iPod he started flicking through songs, stopping whenever a title caught his eye. 

‘When the Lights Go’ was his first pick. With a name like Bombs and Bottles, this band had to be good. Derek sat through the chill introduction and was pleasantly surprised. While the entire song was about sex, Derek could picture Stiles working on homework, or more often than not, werewolf research, while listening. It was kind of addicting. Derek let the song play through twice, the second time letting his imagination run away with him. 

“Everything he wants I’d give him in the dark.” Derek said aloud, and laughed a little at his own sass. Derek stopped again in Blue October’s ‘Hate Me’ and changed it pretty quickly. It made him sad to think about what Stiles would think when he listened. Still curious he kept scrolling. His mind couldn’t shake the image of Stiles singing ‘Hate Me’ in his car. 

Stopping again he played a song called ‘Howl’ which caught his eye simply because it made him think of werewolves. Between this one, and the first one he’d listened to, he couldn’t help but get the odd feeling that Stiles might like it a little rough. Stiles had several by this same band, Florence + the Machine, and Derek listened to them all. Howl, Drumming Song, Kiss With A Fist. The one that hit him the hardest was ‘Only if for a Night.’ It was haunting, and brought Derek back to the thought that maybe Stiles was hiding depression. He sincerely hoped not, but at the same time, he really wanted to fix it if he was. 

Derek laughed out loud when his fingers found one called ‘No Hablo Ingles’ by Bowling for Soup. It was DEFINITLY a Stiles song. Silly, strange, energetic, perfect. All the things that Stiles was. He lost it when he played ‘You Owe Me An I.O.U.’ Derek remembered hearing that song on the radio, and Laura would turn it because she just didn’t like it, and Derek would turn it back just to make Laura mad. And then his Dad would turn the radio off completely before the two started really fighting over it. Derek was pretty sure he was laughing like some sort of Deranged maniac but he couldn’t help but picture Stiles dancing to it. 

Derek peered out over the parking lot and up to the school. He still had hours until Stiles got out of class. He was pretty content to sit here and go through Stiles’ music though. It was very telling. Sunlight warmed his face through the windshield, and he felt almost bliss pass over him as he sank down into the seat. Going back to his prior activity he let his eyes fall back onto the younger boy’s playlist. 

‘Night Out’ was another feel good tune that Derek could easily see Stiles enjoying. He bobbed his head to the beat a little as he scrolled past a worrisome amount of Maroon 5. Derek didn’t much care for them, but hey, if Stiles’ liked them Derek could deal with it. Just not when he didn’t have to. Derek scrolled past ‘Thrift Shop’ because he’s heard it a thousand times in Stiles’ room. He could probably recite the entire rap by heart. 

Looking up as someone walked through the parking lot near him, he sank down farther in the seat and tried to suppress his extreme case of the giggles. He’d accidently started playing ‘One Week’ and the time that Stiles sang it and danced around his room like a crazy person until Derek was laughing harder than he ever had and collapsed on the bed. He was still impressed that Stiles knew all the words and could sing them that fast. But with that mouth, Derek wasn’t particularly surprised. Stiles had followed it up by playing ‘If I had A $1,000,000’ and adlibbing his own words about what he’d do for Derek with that much money but keeping the “I’d buy your love” because he thought it was cute. 

Still smiling like an idiot and hoping no one saw it, Derek changed the song without looking; anything to keep the blush from remembering that night from rising in his cheeks.

A deep male voice filled the car and Derek fast-forwarded through the count in. This song was a little sad, and Derek guessed he was back to that side of the Stiles’ music. Glancing at the title, Derek vaguely remembered this song playing in Stiles’ Jeep once when he’d been careening through town to get him to the vet after he’d been injured. Not being able to carry him in, Stiles had ignored the sign insisting they were closed and barged in. Derek was treated and bandaged in the back of the Jeep and this song had been playing. Derek typed ‘Turn Around’ by Early Winters in his phone as a note for later. He kind of wanted that song. 

Accepting that fact that Stiles’ iPod probably wasn’t the happiest he kept scrolling and hit a random song that he hadn’t heard. “Don’t waste your time on me. You’re already the voice inside my head. I miss you.” Again, a little depressing. Derek made a mental note to tell Stiles to perk up his music taste. Continually clicking next, he only stopped if the first few notes caught his attention. 

Derek clicked next before he could get sucked into anything by Coldplay or Snow Patrol and immediately regretted it. He’d bought Stiles’ an acoustic guitar, and this was the first song he’d learned on it. ‘Iris’ by the GooGoo Dolls. Derek was surprised at the voice that came out when Stiles’ sang it. Sure, he’d known the boy had the potential, but the raspy, raw, emotion in every syllable had nearly put Derek to tears before he’d taken the guitar away and hugged Stiles for a long time. 

Trying not the think about it, Derek skipped past alarming amounts of Katy Perry and Kesha. Also Lady Gaga. Stiles was that kind of person sometimes. Derek was ashamed to admit he probably knew every word to ‘Gold Trans Am’ (if only to relate it to the Camaro…a little), ‘Peacock’ made him laugh, and ‘Who Am I Living For’ kind of made him think about life. 

Derek had almost forgotten about the next song when he clicked on it. Stiles’ wasn’t allowed to fall asleep listening to it because the one time he had he’d woken up crying and he’d refused to tell Derek why. ‘Hero of War’ was just one of those songs that Derek made Stiles’ turn off. It just made him uncomfortable. He couldn’t really explain why. I guess he couldn’t blame Stiles for not articulating why it made him cry. 

Instead he settled on ‘Wanted’ by Hunter Hayes because that was his song. That was how he felt. And that’s what he wanted to do. ‘Run Boy Run’ made him sad for Stiles again, so he switched it to One Direction because he had no shame. He knew all the words to both albums. ‘Rock Me’ was his jam and Stiles liked to sing ‘Save You Tonight’ sarcastically whenever he’d successfully saved Derek’s life. 

Derek looked up again at the school building. He knew the bell would ring soon and he wanted the perfect song to be on when Stiles came out. Derek scrolled a little frantically now, avoiding all the George Watsky songs because they made him think, and settled on ‘Good To You’ by Mariana’s Trench. Derek watched all the teenagers file quickly out of the school and swarm the parking lot. Sitting tall in the seat he eagerly searched the crowd for Stiles’ familiar red hoodie. 

“Gotcha!!” Stiles slammed into the driver’s door, and Derek did jump a little. Stiles’ laughed at the fact that he’s just startled an alpha werewolf and opened the door. He settled his slim waist between Derek’s legs and mouthed the words to the song. Reaching over, he changed it to and Ed Sheeran song. Derek didn’t recognize it, but did as the song told him. He kissed Stiles’ lips like he wanted to be loved. Stiles snaked his arms around what part of Derek he could reach. With Derek in the Jeep like he was, Stiles could only reach his head to the middle of Derek’s chest. ‘Kiss Me’ kept playing and Derek pecked Stiles on the lips one more time before sliding out of the Jeep. 

“My Camaro’s over there.” Derek smiled, not letting go of Stiles’ waist. “I’ll meet you back at your house.” Stiles smiled and climbed eagerly into his Jeep. He pulled recklessly out of the spot and Derek watched him drive away. Climbing into his own car he couldn’t help but play ‘One Week’ again and laugh because he’d never be able to think of this song any other way than when his boyfriend had sang it, dancing in his boxers, with a hairbrush mic, and jumping wildly on the bed. Derek started a mental list: Reasons he loved Stiles. Currently, it only had one reason: his music taste. 

Derek pulled out of the student lot and made a silent vow to keep closer tabs on the boy’s iPod. He’d much rather deal with copious amounts of British boy bands if he never had to know that Stiles most played song was still ‘Hate Me.’

Still musing about Stiles’ music he smiled at the amount of music that he had. Stiles’ iPod had thousands of songs on it and Derek had barely scratched the surface of what he was sure was quite an adventure. Maybe that’s what they’d spend time doing from now on. They could listen to music, and talk about it. Sure, it was cheesy, but if it meant being closer to Stiles in any way, Derek was all for it. 

Swinging his sleek black car into the Stilinski driveway he grabbed Stiles’ hand as they walked to the front door and through the living room. Derek planted another kiss on Stiles’ lips before pulling away and taking the silver iPod from his backpack. 

“We’re going on an adventure.” He smiled before running up the stairs to Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles ran after him and immediately stole the device back. 

“Good, we can start with some All Time Low.” Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles knew this band inside and out. Derek let ‘Damned if I Do Ya’ play through, but couldn’t take it anymore when Stiles’ started crooning the chorus to ‘Holly’ in his ear. 

“Damn you.” He growled, pushing Stiles down on the bed. Kissing his neck he could feel Stiles hands slide up his shirt and his nails dig into Derek’s skin with every sigh. Stiles’ laughed and Derek smiled against his smooth skin. He didn’t want to ask what Stiles was laughing about. Knowing him, it was something that had happened earlier that day. 

“I love you.” Derek whispered, just loud enough for the sound to travel across Stiles’ neck and to his ears.

“I love you, too.” Stiles whispered, running his hands through Derek’s hair. 

Derek fell asleep like that, with Stiles quietly singing ‘Sweet and Low’ in his ear. He could tell that music was quickly becoming a huge, and essential, part of their relationship. 

He didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> A complete list of songs from the story in order of appearance. 
> 
> When The Lights Go- Bombs and Bottles  
> Hate Me-Blue October  
> Howl-Florence + the Machine  
> Only if For a Night-Florence + the Machine  
> No Hable Ingles- Bowling For Soup  
> You Owe Me and I.O.U- Hot Hot Heat  
> The Night Out- Martin Solveig  
> Thrift Shop- Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  
> One Week- Barenaked Ladies  
> If I had a $1,000,000- Bare Naked Ladies  
> Turn Around- Early Winters  
> I Miss You-Blink 182  
> Iris- The GooGoo Dolls  
> Gold Trans Am- Ke$ha  
> Peacock- Katy Perry  
> Who Am I Living For- Katy Perry  
> Hero Of War- Rise Against  
> Wanted- Hunter Hayes  
> Run Boy Run- Woodkid  
> Rock Me- One Direction  
> Save You Tonight- One Direction  
> Good To You- Mariana's Trench  
> Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran  
> Damned If I Do Ya- All Time Low  
> Holly- All Time Low  
> Sweet and Low- Augustana


End file.
